


【刀玫】天使政权

by Clara1998



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara1998/pseuds/Clara1998
Relationships: Doctor/Rose, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, 刀玫
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

1  
Wolf 把枪扔在地上——他又失败了。 

昏暗的舱室里灌满浓稠的死寂，靠窗的铁桌泛着毫无生气的白光。桌上摆放着一只泛着冰冷银光的金属手臂，胳膊上满是毫无美感的突起，掌心正对着Wolf ，仿佛下一秒就要扑过来拧断他的脖子。 

Wolf 起身，越过手臂掀开窗帘，熹微晚光流淌进来，已然暮色四合。手臂旁的电子钟屏荧光一闪，刚好跳到7：00。

距离11：00还有四个小时，这个时间出门去酒吧吃个便餐绰绰有余。

他给银色手臂盖上红布，抬脚将枪踹进衣柜底下，抓起椅背上的黑色皮衣出了门。 

地球上方的天空和几十万年前不同，每一颗恒星都明亮得足以用肉眼分辨出颜色。浩瀚繁星中央突兀地空出一块浓黑的虚无，周围尘埃陨石环绕，形成翡翠般透亮的紫花光带。

而Alan ……Wolf 捏紧了手里的纸质菜单，Alan 也在那里，同整个人马座星系一起化作灰烬。

“哒、哒。”

面前传来两声敲击吧台的脆响，Wolf 扭回头来，酒保正温和地看着他。

“想好了吗？三文鱼拌苔藓，还是醋酿蚯蚓奶酪？”

该死，如果刚刚他扣下扳机，就不用为今晚吃什么烦恼了。

吧台后面摆着各种五颜六色的酒，在明晃的白炽灯下发着斑斓的光，轻柔的风笛声从音响里传来，他内心那股难以言喻的震颤感再一次出乎意料地平息下去。

他扯出一个笑容：“还是来点炸鱼条和蛋奶酱吧。”

他一向擅长微笑，能将自己伪装得比酒吧内所有顾客心情都好

酒保从他手里接过菜单，无奈地摇了摇头：“每次你都点这道，为什么还要看这么久？伙计，夜晚的时间可是非常宝贵的。”

Wolf 哈哈大笑起来。

“我是认真的！再说，除了你，现在哪还有人喜欢这么传统的菜，我们店所有的土豆和炸鱼都是为你准备的，你哪个星期要是不来，我们可就亏大了！”

Wolf 抿了一口紫红色的酒液，举起酒杯向他致意：“放心，下星期这个时候我还会活蹦乱跳的，比你们的鱼都要新鲜。”

酒保低头擦起酒瓶，嘀咕：“对，你可别像它们一样死透了。” 

Wolf 将酒一饮而尽，晃了晃玻璃割碎细切的酒杯，灯下折射的光点如跳动的珠石般晃动迷离。

Micky 说得对，他应该多离开自己的飞船，出去走走，少去想以前那些屁事。

“苦闷能有什么用处？兄弟，你应该给自己找个女人了。”两个月前，Micky 给他打了个全息电话。

当时他十分惊讶，两人已经有四五个月没有通过话，他还以为Micky 已经忘记有自己这么一个老朋友。

Micky 端坐在鳄鱼皮椅上，左手支着下巴，笔挺的西装隔着电离子都能看出来价值不菲。曲线迷人的秘书小姐弯着腿站在他身后，在光屏里漏下一缕蜜金色的头发：

“我可以给你物色一个，要我说金发的女人最好，传统，听话，乖巧，适合你。”

Wolf 看着他压低嗓音说话的样子，直发笑：“那是你的口味，Micky ，不是我的。”

Micky 摇摇头：“如果你不把当初赌博赢来的钱全换了这架破战船，你已经跻身上流社会了，要什么样的女人有什么样的女人。” 

Wolf 额头的皱纹随着他愈发夸张的笑容一道一道褶了起来：“你今天怎么回事，三句话不离女人，怎么，昨晚有女人偷了你的蛋吗？”

“我是认真的。”不出所料，Micky 厌恶地拧起眉头，他坐直身子，手愤怒地在空气中抓了一下，“你猜怎么着，Wolf · Harkness，你就跟你那堆没脑子的黄色笑料过一辈子吧。”

屏幕“唰”地一暗，在空中泯成一条绿色的亮线，通讯被挂断了。Micky 一向厌恶别人当着他的面讲黄色笑话，“简直低俗下流”，“他迟早要远离这些”。Wolf 自认为不擅此道，但不久前，Micky 成功跻身“上流社会”，两人连面都没碰过了。

Wolf 又买了一杯酒，这次的酒液是金色的，馥郁的浓香在高脚杯里晃动着，正午阳光的独特气息扑面而来。Wolf 举起酒杯一饮而尽，不一会他就有些醉了：

“敬我……最好的两个朋友！一个化作星际的……一部分，一个站在了星际的顶端。”

他晃了晃眩晕的脑袋，眼角余光一闪，仿佛刚刚的酒液泼洒到了空中。

他转过头，定睛一看，吧台上卧着一个金发的女人。

女人脸朝下枕着自己的胳膊，柔软的金色卷发慵懒地铺散开来，露出一截白皙优雅的脖颈。Wolf 看不见她的脸，但能看出来她很年轻。嫣红的连衣裙下身段窈窕纤长，小腿无意识地在椅子下蜷缩着，意味勾人。 

他刚刚还在想金发的女人，就来了一个，这真是……

Wolf 转眼就把令自己都不齿的念头压了下去。 

又不是没见过女人，瞧你这点出息，不过就是一种常见的发色罢了，想什么呢？

不过……

Wolf 打量了下女人招眼的红色裙装，根根分明的发丝在灯光下如同精心捻好的上乘丝线闪闪发亮。

他怎么会一直没注意到她呢？ 

这女孩像是凭空冒出来的一样。

Wolf 抬头，酒吧挂着传统的圆盘刻度钟，木制圈框里银色指针无声转动，定格在10：20。出于好心，他拍了拍女人的背，避开了裸露的地方：

“醒醒，小姐，酒吧要关门了。”

女孩一动不动，似乎睡意正酣。

“十点半再不走，你穿成这样，就要来不及了。” 

热度从掌心传来，酒意鼓动着他的心脏疯狂跳动。Wolf 摇了女孩两下，两搓鱼骨辫凌乱落到他手背上，女孩却毫无反应。Wolf 太阳穴突地一跳，心底升起一种不好的预感。他抓住女孩的肩膀将她仰面翻过来，手指还没探到她的鼻息，一只粗壮有力的大手突然抓住了他的手腕。

“你居然敢碰我的女人？”

Wolf 顺着那只满是粗白长毛的手臂，望见一颗绿色的脑袋。高高鼓起的绿色颧骨下，一双纯红色的眼睛没有半点生气，即使近观，也只会让人觉得这不过是什么粗制滥造的彩色泥塑。

——如果忽略他被越捏越紧、隐隐作痛的手腕的话。 

“你的女人？我可不觉得他是你的女人。”Wolf 神色坦然地盯着卢坎人，手指一根一根塞进绿色肉爪和他手腕间的缝隙，猛地一用力，将那只巨爪硬生生扒开。手腕被勒出一大片深深的红痕，他无所谓地在空中甩了一甩。

“你和你的人打了一晚上台球，就在……”Wolf 肩膀纹丝不动，歪了歪脑袋，目光越过面前卢坎人的肩膀，一群卢坎人手持细长的台球杆，正虎视眈眈地瞪着沃他。

“……”

他强撑着扯了扯嘴角，面不改色地把话说完：“那里！我猜那个额头有片黄色晶石的才是你的女人，说实话，伙计，她真的非常漂亮。”

卢坎人胸口佩戴着翻译器，红光一点一点闪烁着，发出一连串咕咕的笑声：

“但我想换换口味。我劝你最好识相，乖乖回家，不然——”

原本围在台球桌旁的几个卢坎人缓缓聚拢过来。

“——你那个做了总统的好兄弟，现在恐怕帮不上什么忙。”

“咕咕”的笑声如同受惊的鸡群狂叫一般在空旷的大堂里炸开，连酒保都起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他从瓶瓶罐罐间探出头来：

“如果打起来，账记在哪位身上？”

卢坎人齐刷刷转过头，酒保嘿嘿一笑，举起手将脑袋缩了回去。卢坎人的视线要是机关枪，他的脑袋这时候已经被轰成筛子了。

忽然，一声闷哼从众人身后传来，带着过度饮酒的低哑和娇媚的酥软，一直趴在吧台上酣睡的女孩转醒了。她摇摇晃晃地直起了身子，一手从耳侧拢进发里，修长的眉毛紧蹙着，脑袋像是疼得厉害，紧接着她转了两下头，东张西望，像是在找什么人。

临近关门了，酒吧里音乐停歇，灯光也暗淡下去，女孩轮廓好看的眼睛里像是蒙上了一层淡淡的雾气。她转过身，先是被韭菜似的齐刷刷耸着的卢坎人惊了一下，细窄的腰撞在吧台上，但很快她望见了Wolf 。她琥珀色的眼眸明亮起来，竟十分熟稔地窜到他身边，揪住了他的衣袖。

“Doctor ，这是哪里？发生什么了？”

Who is the Doctor ？

Wolf 被她问得莫名其妙，没有回答她，只当她还醉着，另一只手摁住她的肩膀，将她护到自己的身后。这小姑娘看着柔软得像是一粒刚刚出海、不谙世事的珍珠，他没必要也不应该将她牵扯进来。

Wolf 冷眼看着卢坎人：“你们不过是想找我的麻烦，可以，先让她离开。”

卢坎人还没出声，女孩突然从他身后冒出头来：“我哪也不去，Doctor ，你要和你在一起。”

Wolf 转头朝她低吼：“你有什么毛病吗？” 

“不——我们一向在一起解决麻烦，Doctor ——这是怎么回事？到底发生什么了？”

Wolf 只好转身，边窥探着卢坎人的动静，边耐着性子向她解释道：“五个月前，我的朋友Micky 当选了总统。当时没有人相信他会选上，只有我买他赢，最后赚了一大笔钱，这就是为什么他们会找我的麻烦，这和你无关，所以现在赶紧走人！”

“Micky ？是我们认识的那个Micky 吗？他，当上了总统？”女孩不敢置信地压了压下巴，“五个月，我们在这里五个月了？Doctor ，上次见到你你说要带我去巴塞罗那，这里就是巴塞罗那？”

“这里是伟大的人类第四帝国，”卢坎人突然插话，慢慢挪动脚步聚拢上来，“而你的朋友，那个Micky ，他能当上总统，是靠谋杀竞争对手。”

“谋杀？”

“你真的不知道？在选票结果公布以后，Mordo没有参与宣誓仪式，再也没人见到过他，就像是人间蒸发了一样。除了Micky ，没人有除掉他的动机。” 

“得了吧，除掉整个帝国的最高领袖还需要什么动机吗？”Wolf 护着女孩缓缓后退了一步：“没有证据表明是我的朋友下的手，这只是你们的猜测，又没人找到过他的尸体，那家伙或许只是失踪了。

女孩附和道：“对，Micky 绝不会做这种事。”

为首的卢坎人缓缓看向女孩：“听起来你很了解他。你也是他的朋友？”

“当然，我非常了解他，他是我的男朋友。”

“什么？”Wolf 转过头，“你也是那些女人中的一个？”

“什么那些女人？他只有我这一个女朋友，我们是一起长大的。”

Wolf 的脑子里已经是一团乱麻了，他深吸了一口气：

“首先，我不是你说的那个Doctor ，完全、从来没有听说过那个人。其次，Micky 不是和你一起长大的，他是和我一起长大的，我们从来没有见过你。最后，你应该感到幸运。”

Wolf 脸上一扫先前的慌乱和惊愕，得意地吊了吊眉梢：“我非常擅长打架。”

说完，他猛然出手拽下右前方某个卢坎人手里的台球杆，脚“砰”一声往他胸口上一踹。女孩都没看清他是怎么出手的，手就被Wolf 拽住了，两人踩着卢坎人的身体从多出的缝隙间窜了出去，直奔酒吧的大门。

耳边都是风声，后面卢坎人吵吵嚷嚷地追上来，女孩边跑边喊：“你不是说你非常擅长打架吗？”

Wolf ：“对，但那是单挑！群殴我更擅长逃跑——顺便问问，你叫什么名字？”

“Rose，”女孩望着Wolf 的背影。这人明明就长着和Doctor 一模一样的脸，连穿的衣服都一模一样，却说不认识她。

她大声道：“Rose Tyler！”

“很高兴认识你，Rose Tyler！既然我们现在牵着手逃命呢，握手就免了吧！我叫Wolf , Wolf Harkness!”

“这个姓我很熟悉！”

“是吗，Rose小姐，今晚你熟悉的陌生人有点多啊。”

街道两旁的景色疾速向后退去，夜风冰冷长啸，人马座星云璀璨闪耀。

钟表的指针指向10：40。


	2. Chapter 2

路上空无一人，偶尔能看见几辆微型载人机，形只影单地停靠在路边。Wolf和Rose拐过一个路口，还没跑两步，两旁路灯倏然熄灭，夜色骤然如鬼魅般飘荡下来，只剩居民楼里昏黄的橘色灯光，透过蒸腾着雾气的玻璃窗，聊胜于无地投在两人的发梢上。

“发生什么了？”Rose问道。

“一如既往，20200世纪，人类消灭了光污染，保护环境，造福地球——胡扯！”Wolf拽着Rose的胳膊，钻进右手边茂密的灌木丛里，“这边！”

Wolf走在Rose前面，两只手臂压住叶子拨开比人还高出一截的灌木枝，皮衣上泛开一道道杂乱的划痕，尽量为Rose开出一条宽敞的路。

“Doctor，动静太大了，他们肯定会发现的。”

“Wolf，是Wolf。”Wolf不耐烦地纠正道。幸好这片灌木不是很长，三下五除二就走到了头，他喘了口气，转身牵住Rose的手，将她从枝枝蔓蔓中拽了出来。

“只是抄个近路罢了，我的飞船就停在那。我更担心明天Jones太太发现我破坏了她的院子，上门来找我的麻烦。”

Wolf抬头睨了一眼围墙拐角隐蔽地闪着绿光的摄像头，猫下身子，小心翼翼地避开低层窗户里倾泻而出的白光，来到后门。

“你戴发卡了吗？”

Wolf回头，眼角余光一扫便看见Rose小腿上刚刚被枝桠划出来的几道脏兮兮的血痕，忍不住皱了皱眉。

Rose在凌乱的发间翻找了两下，竟真找出两根黑色的铁丝，她连忙递过去，刚抬眼，就看到Wolf脱下身上的黑色皮衣撂在她的胳膊上。

他里面还有一件灰色毛衣，接过Rose手里的发卡：“穿上吧，你腿上的伤口都结冰了。”

“这到底是什么地方，怎么这么冷？”

“你不该穿这么少出来。”

“我怎么能预测到？”

Rose的腿已经没有知觉了，她索性把外套披在了上身，衣服内层还遗留的Wolf的体温，她紧绷的身体在温暖的热度中微微松软下来。

Wolf将发卡掰直，伸入锁孔来回撬动。

Rose诧异地评价：“20200世纪，却仍然用着几百万年前的金属锁。”

Wolf边捅着锁眼，边回答她：“你没听过那句俗话？'时间才是最牢靠的保护锁'，越古老的东西才越难破解。”

Rose莞尔：“但你就能做到。Wolf · Harkness，公元两万世纪撬锁人。”

“要对付Cybermen，就得什么都会。”Wolf被恭维到了，露出一笑。

“什么是Cybermen？”

“你真的是什么都不知道啊，Tyler 小姐。”

“我不知道Cybermen，可我知道Dalek——我说了，我初来乍到，我甚至不记得自己是怎么来的……你可以教我。”

“咯哒”一声，铁锁应声而开。Wolf直起身，想了想还是从裤子口袋里掏出了一张皱巴巴的纸，在上面留了字迹。

——只是借道，非常抱歉、

“第一件事，Tyler小姐——”

“你可以直接叫我Rose。”

“Rose，在20200世纪，地球各个地区按各自情况实行宵禁制度。在这里，超过十一点，气温将下降到零下十度，之后每过一小时下降五度，所有人都只能窝在家里看电视。如果你对这个星球有一点了解的话，你应该知道我们拥有银河系最源远流长的电视文化。所以如果你不想冻成冰美人，我们可得抓紧时间了。”

他将纸条用铁锁压在门旁边的草丛里，直起身，缓缓将铁门推开一条缝，尽量不让这年久失修的玩意儿发出刺耳欲聋的吱呀声，侧身出来后，拉着Rose向东跑去。

拐了一个弯，Wolf 看了一眼表，10:50，他回头冲Rose露出一个十分得意的笑容，惹得Rose一阵恍惚——那挑眉的样子和嘴角扯开的弧度简直和Doctor一模一样。

“就快到了！”

Rose也情不自禁地弯起眉眼，可她的脚步冷不防随着Wolf一起顿住了。不远处，一架装甲车大小的飞行器正好堵在一座民居门口，底盘火焰熊熊喷在地上，将紫色的金属外壳映得通亮。他们以为刚刚被他们甩掉了的卢坎人正坐在里面，个个精神得跟韭菜似地守株待兔翘首以盼，看见Wolf和Rose到了，他们纷纷探出头来，张狂地咧着开嘴。飞行器里供暖，Rose在寒风里嘴唇冻得泛白，他们却连外套都没穿，甚至有几个家伙上半身脱得一干二净——Rose可一点也不好奇他们下半身的情况。

之前在酒吧领头的卢坎人坐在最前面，挑衅地对着他们吹了声口哨，翻译器里发出一声长鸣：

“——这是总统给你的礼物，喜欢吗？”  
Wolf挡在Rose身前，眉毛带着怒气沉沉压着，目光冰寒，从这伙人脸上一个一个扫过，恨不得剜开他们脸上的皮肉，露出脑髓来。

说白了不过一群无能狂怒的家伙，手不敢伸到正主身上，只敢来找他的麻烦。

Wolf沉声问道：“你们想要什么？”

“我们想要你们死在这里！”

淹在绿人堆里的一个卢坎人叫起来，话音刚落，所有卢坎人哄堂大笑，“咕咕咕”的声音在寂静的夜里炸开层层声浪，Rose情不自禁地搓了搓胳膊，冻僵的肌肉在一吓过后全然骇醒，炸开一层鸡皮疙瘩。

她喊道：“你们这是犯法的，不是吗？这是谋杀！”

“如果Micky没有害死Mordo，这的确是犯法的，但现在？不是！”

Wolf给了Rose一个眼神，示意她不要再说了。

“她什么也不知道，她只是碰巧路过这，让她先进去，我一个人留在这，你们想玩多久就玩多久，我可以奉陪到底。”

卢坎人置若罔闻：

“等到明天早上，你可爱的朋友Micky跟他那个丰乳肥臀的秘书一起吃早饭，在电视上看见你的尸体，他会不会想把自己说过的话吃下去？”

一个人学着Micky的口吻大叫道：“——地球恒温罩是议会史上最愚蠢、最没必要、最污染环境、最浪费钱的提案！它证明了我的竞争对手蠢得无可救药！全球温度降低是一种自然选择，人们为什么非得出门不可？在家看电视不是最快乐的事吗？”

“我现在就想看到，他见到自己的朋友因为他说过的话冻死街头会是什么表情！他那张喋喋不休的黑嘴又要怎么向全国民众交代！”

Wolf面无表情地看着他们癫狂的样子，眉毛和眼睫上因骤然降低的气温凝了湿气：“你们这样做毫无意义。他根本不记得有过我这么一个朋友。你们也看到了，我一周只能去酒吧吃上一顿，穷得叮当响。晚上赶不回去冻死的人要多少有多少，根本就没人会注意到我，就算占了几秒的新闻时长，他也根本不会在意，没有人会在意。”

飞行器上熄了火，明黄色的灯光将透明的驾驶室照得亮如白昼。卢坎人坐在里面，或撑着头，或取出饮料、食物吃了起来，姿态舒展，个个嘴角勾着笑，目光时不时从两人身上扫过。

领头的人发出几声阴鸷的笑声：“在意不在意，可不由你说了算。”

他们是蓄谋已久，要看这场好戏。

就在Wolf手伸向背后，准备掏出藏在腰上的枪，试试能不能击坏飞行器引擎殊死一搏的时候。天空突然乍亮一道刺眼的白光，像是巨大的信号弹突然炸开，毫无预兆地刺在他的视网膜上。

紧接着，引擎的嘶鸣声由远及近呼啸而来，在寂静的夜里震耳欲聋，闲坐在车里的几个卢坎人手挡在眉毛上，纷纷抬头往上望。一台母舰式的机舱从半空中缓缓落下，上面的王室标识极其醒目，探照灯的外壳切割成钻石造型在周边围成一圈——Rose猜测或许那本来就是钻石打造的。

母舰两侧机翼伸展开，直接越过道路两旁的屋顶。机底入口旋转一圈分成两半，打开，绿色的传送光线呈圆锥型，一圈圈转向地面，直接罩在了卢坎人的飞行器上。

也不知道他们中的谁先反应了过来，高喊了一声“快走”，司机猛踩油门，底盘还没亮，庞然大物一般的飞行器被光圈吊住，腾空而起，在半空中摇摇晃晃。

卢坎人乱作一团，如同薯片一样的零食碎片从大开的窗户里落下来，散在冰冷的水泥地上。翻译机发出的此起彼伏的惊叫声，有人站在窗口准备往下跳，可突然间，飞行器在光晕中泯成一道细凉的长线。

喧闹嘈杂的一切骤然消失了，母舰的引擎声因为静止不动微弱下来，这片街道仿佛原本便如此寂静，只有两个未来得及归家的匆匆过客。

光圈颜色柔和下来，乳白色的光芒取代绿光，如轻纱落到地上，一个Rose十分熟悉的身影显现在光晕中，稳步走了出来。

如果不是她冻得发抖，声音微弱得从喉咙间挤出来都没人能听到，她一定惊叫着喊出他的名字。

白色光影如梦幻般消散，夜色回笼，一切安静而诡异。Micky笑着同两人打招呼：

“好久不见了，老朋友。”


	3. Chapter 3

铁锅中的水“噜噜”沸腾，小块土豆在热流中上下浮动，乳白色的水蒸气升腾，拂在Rose已经恢复知觉的脸上，秀密的眼睫凝上湿漉透明的水珠。

她从碗架上取出一个碟子——事实上，那里也就只放了一个碟子——小心翼翼地用破了一个角的木勺乘出土豆，手指划过塑料罐里凝结的盐，搓捻开一些撒到清汤寡水上。

这就是她今天的晚饭了。

Rose叹了一口气，但跟Doctor在一起，更糟的境遇也有过，只是她实在难以想象，Wolf竟然能靠这玩意儿度日。

她拾起水池里的破旧抹布，在厨房铁门上用力抹了几下，她对着铁门，就着依稀可见人影的干净平面拢了拢头发，尽量让自己看上去没有那么狼狈，才端着餐盘出去。

Micky正在飞船主舱室里同Wolf谈话，她一进门，谈笑声戛然而止，两人的视线齐刷刷投到她身上。

舱室里的方桌是铁制的，面上布满了各色划痕，甚至还有一些不知被什么捅穿的洞。Rose直接忽略了Wolf，若无其事地走到桌旁，坐到Micky的侧边。

刚刚在厨房，她一直回忆着自己来这之前的事。

Dalek占领了人类第四帝国的五号卫星，Doctor将她骗上Tardis送回地球，Micky和妈妈开着卡车打开Tardis的心脏，一道金光从中窜出射中了她的颅骨。醒来时，她躺在Tardis的地板上，头痛欲裂，而Doctor站在控制台后，带着将她担心的事情全部搞定的轻松神情，说要带她去巴塞罗那看没有鼻子的狗——只是不能再顶着这张脸了。

“Rose，走之前我只想告诉你，”那一瞬间，Rose以为Doctor要说别的什么，但他只是停顿了一下，脸上露出恋恋不舍的笑容，如同以往每一次冒险归来那样，夸赞了她，“你很棒，相当的棒，就跟我一样。”

当时她想，Doctor这么讨厌人类，这绝对是他能给予自己的最高赞誉。

然而之后，她在Tardis之心看见过的金光，再一次从Doctor身体里迸发出来，那光太过刺眼，她情不自禁伸出手挡在眼前，等再睁开眼时，就已经到了被卢坎人围堵的酒吧，头像宿醉过后一般疼痛，甚至还换了一身裙子！

见鬼，是谁给她穿的，她向来不喜欢这种花里胡哨、让人行动不便的东西。

Doctor说，那道金光是时间领主逃避死亡的一种小技巧。但在这个过程中，在她昏迷和失忆的时候，一定发生了什么，Doctor才会从第五卫星流落到人类第四帝国上。他忘记了之前的事，忘记了她，甚至忘记了自己是谁。他还给自己安排了别的身份，过上了新的生活。

Rose觉得自己的推测天衣无缝。

这是绝对有可能的——跟Doctor在一起，什么都是有可能的。

她看了一眼Micky，又垂下眼睫。

——一定和那道金光有关，她只是被那道金光照了一下，就失去了意识和记忆，那光直接窜出了Doctor的身体，他一定遭受了更严重的影响，以至于扭曲了自身的时间线。

只是Micky是怎么回事，他不在Tardis里，根本没被那种光照过，怎么会来到这呢？

主舱室内寂静无声，惨白的灯光冰冷地打下来，只有取暖器发出轻微的嗡鸣。Rose眼珠微微转动，余光瞄见Wolf和Micky目光都凝在她的身上。Wolf更像是在发呆，大概在回想今晚的事，一时回不过神来，而Micky 则神色凝重，甚至有一丝紧张。两人视线刚一对上，他眸光一闪，猛地收回目光，像是藏着心事。

Rose重新望向盘里的土豆，土豆炖汤，只加盐，清汤寡水的，看着就让人很没有食欲。她不动声色地咬了咬嘴唇，撩起头发，叉起一块轻轻咬了一口。

——味道一言难尽。

但她面不改色地用大拇指抹了一下唇角，手指挪开后，唇角勾出一个明显的弧度，她目光坦率地望向Micky：“非常好吃，你想要尝尝吗？”

“噗——” Wolf发出一声明显的嗤笑。

Rose不搭理他，只目不转睛地看着Micky，眸子清亮。她太了解Micky了——如果这真是Micky，不管她做的菜有多么难以下咽，他都会乖乖地吃下去，还赞不绝口。

她的神色愈发温柔起来，硬拉扯出来的笑容也多了几分情真意切。那个陪伴她长大的男孩，没什么志向，也没什么本事，胆小怕事，但心地善良，对她一往情深。每个情人节，他都会尽心尽责地按照好男友的标准，给她准备上一束玫瑰花。她跟着Doctor满宇宙乱跑不着家的时候，他嘴上虽然抱怨，但还是会代替她照顾妈妈。就算听到她残忍直言“对此处，”也就是对他，“已毫无留念”，他依然会压住情绪，帮她打开Tardis之心，全心全意地为她着想。

Micky看着她，眉梢轻轻一跳，下颚绷紧，眼神反而比刚刚更加古怪，但下一秒，他高效地管理住自己的表情，露出一个十分官方的、委婉客套的笑容：

“不用了，谢谢，我已经用过餐了。”

Rose的心瞬间沉了下去——这个人绝不可能是Micky, Micky从不对人，尤其是绝不会对她，露出这种拒于千里之外的姿态。

Wolf“咻”地吹了声口哨：“这可是位金发美女，有朝一日你居然也能拒绝得了她们的要求。”

Micky不搭理他，站起身来，优雅地拾起椅背上的西装外套搭在小臂上，居高临下地冲Wolf和Rose点了点头：“我还有事要处理，先走了，二位慢用。”

Wolf起身，椅子摩擦地面“刺啦”一响：

“我送你。”

Micky别过脸，匆匆抬手，掌心朝外，话都没说，只做出一个十分抗拒的姿态。

他大步流星朝门口走去，头也不回。

门“噔”地一声关上。

“……”

Wolf扭过头看向Rose，Rose和他对望了一眼，一言不发地看向餐盘。

“怎么了？我记得你说你有一个男朋友也叫Micky。怎么样，跟他比起来，哪个帅？”

“……”根本就长得一模一样啊。

Wolf见她不说话，以为她是想家了，拾起一旁餐盒里的叉子，百无聊赖地敲着桌面：“我觉得你应该有很多问题要问才对。”

“……对。”

“为什么不问？”

Rose努力提了提自己低落下去的情绪，深吸一口气：“我不知道该先问哪一个。”

“嗯……”Wolf眨了眨眼，“关于我的飞船。你不觉得她哪里奇怪吗？”

这个炫耀的语气太像Doctor了，Rose眼底浮现出一丝笑意：“哪里奇怪？”

她的手捻着叉子习惯性地来回旋转，折射出光打在Wolf脸上，Wolf不舒服地皱了皱眉头。

“……外观，她看起来就和旁边的居民楼没什么两样，里面却是一架战船，你不觉得奇怪吗？”

Rose彻底笑起来：“我知道，变色龙电路嘛，你的老把戏了，我见过更厉害的。”

银光落到Wolf眼底，越转越快：“……什么？”

“里面比外面大……”

Rose后面的话成了缥缈轻微的余音，Wolf眼前只剩银色的光，耳边渐渐泛起阵阵轰鸣。

折射的银色冷光来回闪耀，他仿佛又回到了战场，一直以来魂牵梦绕的那个梦魇折碎了，闪出一块窄小的念头，在他脑海里一闪而过——

排列整齐的赛博方阵，闪着标志着死亡和血腥的银色冷光，被夷为平地的新闻大厦。成千个赛博人，上万个追求理性和升级的杀人机器，在某种指令催动下，如提线木偶般整齐划一地抬脚进军。他伏在掩体后，手里捏着碳化激光枪，手心湿漉漉的全是汗液，热得快连枪都握不住了。

手一直在抖，他闭了闭眼，毅然抬起手臂。

指尖滑过保险，蓄能，瞄准——所有人都在等他的信号，等他的第一声枪响，随后开始屠戮和厮杀。

就在他摁下扳机的一刹那，被他瞄准的那个赛博人突然转头，做出了一个同无数赛博人截然不同的动作。

他望向Wolf 。

作为冲锋兵，为了准头，Wolf和他的距离并不远，可那个赛博人的视线却如同跨越千山万水，倏然间深深落进他的眼底。

明明只是黑洞洞的一片，Wolf 却一眼就认出他来。

那是Alan，是同他一起长大奔赴战场的伙伴，是他临阵脱逃抛弃在战场上的战友。

他没能逃脱每一个俘虏的宿命，被赛博人转变成了同类。

可就算变成了没有感情的机器，他也一眼就找到自己。

Wolf无声地张大嘴，可来不及了，枪口爆出了激光，“嘭——”地一声，赛博人四分五裂，一只手臂飞旋而起，呼啸着穿越充斥火药和尘土的长空，落进他怀里。

随后，寂静骤灭，枪林弹雨，炮鸣不绝。

是人间炼狱。

“当——”

桌面如崩裂般发出一声巨响，猝然一震，一角弹起。

汤水从盘里溅出来，Rose吓得惊呼一声，叉子从手里掉出来，“叮”一声落到地面上。

她惊愕抬头，只见铁叉刺穿了桌面，叉柄卡在洞里，肉眼可见地来回振动，发出铮鸣般的回响。

“……怎么了？”

Wolf像是没听到她的问话，直勾勾地盯着Rose微张的右手，他森冷的目光划过虚空，顿在她侧脸上。

Rose畏惧地缩了缩身子，两侧的刘海垂落下来。

“……没事。”。

半晌，Wolf 凌厉的视线软化下来。他勉强扯了扯嘴角：

“我只是觉得，或许我该换一种颜色的餐具了。”


	4. Chapter 4

鬓角被冷汗浸湿了，Wolf抓起温度调节器混乱摁了几下，眼神避开Rose，走到窗前。

窗外夜色浓稠，只能看见相对的那幢小楼窗里透出来的橘色暖光。暖色光线穿越黑暗，落进他苍蓝色的眼珠里，他瞳孔渐渐聚焦，轻轻叹了一口气。

像是放弃抵抗，他上半身微微前倾，前额抵住冰冷透明的玻璃。尽管他不常出门，但旁人在时，他能举止合宜，与正常人无异。只有独处时，那种转头四顾无向，欲自绝于万丈深渊的情绪才会如毒药般侵蚀他的神经，从前额绷紧爬过他每一寸头皮。

他觉得自己可以控制好，他一直都控制得很好。可原来只需要一个小小的契机，面具表皮只要爬开一丝不起眼的裂纹，微风乍起，他自以为严密的伪装便会风化得一干二净。

“你还好吗？” Rose在Wolf 身后一寸站定，玻璃清晰地勾勒出她的窈窕的身形。Wolf眼珠微微闪动，望见玻璃上淡薄金发融进自己投下的黑影，别开脸，抬手捂住了眼睛。

黑暗中，柔软的手掌温暖如春日涌过河滩的流水抚上了他的手臂上，带着安抚和慰藉来回摩挲，仿佛这样就能抚平他狂乱翻涌的情绪。沉默如新生的长藤无限延长，半晌，终于，他忍不住问道：

“你一直都是这样吗？”

“什么？”

他尽力克制了，但语气依然很冲：“别人砸穿桌子，冲着你发脾气，你不害怕，反而还凑过来安慰他？”

Rose努力地笑了一笑：“我知道你是个好人。”

“因为我长得像你那个朋友？那个Doctor？他到底是什么人？你又是什么人？”

Rose斟酌着，挑挑拣拣着回答了他的问话：

“……旅行者，我们一起旅行。”

“打电话给他，让他接你走。”

“他没有电话，我……”Rose在衣服上摸了摸，这条裙子连个口袋都没有，“我也是。”

Wolf像是难以忍受般将头转了回去，闭着眼，额头又砸到玻璃上。他深深吸了一口气，才又看向Rose：

“你不觉得你很奇怪吗，我们素不相识，你深更半夜跟着我回家，呆在我的房间，吃着我的食物，还——”他眼珠飞快转动，“还把手贴在我身上。”

Rose一愣，手放下，垂到身侧：“但我无处可去，我身无分文，你现在让我出去，我会冻死在外面的。”

“我不是——”Wolf话说道一半顿住，紧蹙的眉心突然舒展开来，嘴角讥讽地高高上扬，“我知道了，你依然觉得我就是你那个朋友，是吗？”

“……”被戳中心事，Rose沉默不语。

她望向窗外，尽管除了黑黢黢的街道无甚可看。她不擅争辩，长时间的情绪冲突让她很不好受，咽喉滚动了一下，她手指撑到眼角两侧：

“你怎么证明你不是他？”

怒气化作笑意涌上面部，自我的存在还需要举证，实在是件可笑的事。

Wolf道：“我在这里长大。”

“谁能证明？”

“Micky！我说过，我和他从小就认识。”

想起Micky，听起来像是短暂又局促的笑意，Rose“呵”地吐出一口气：“不只是名字，他和我的男朋友长得一模一样。”

“什么？”

“还有别人吗？”Rose转头，目光炯炯地看着他，“既然你会失去记忆，相同的事也可能发生在他身上。”

“这不可能——”

“那就是没有其他人了？”

Wolf喉头一哽，像是被噎住了，一会儿后他闭了闭眼睛：“Alan，他也是和我们一起长大的。”

“那他现在在哪呢，让他打个电话，我就相信你。”

Wolf没有说话，淡蓝色的眼珠里瞳孔的黑色看起来格外压抑。他两手交叉于胸前，走到一块控制面板前，划拉了几下，最后摁下一个黄色的按钮。

“铮——”

泛着金属光泽的天花板发出一声刀刃摩擦的嗡鸣，光芒明亮的圆柱灯管骤然熄灭，机械机关转动，天花板分成两半，向两侧缓缓打开。这间充满生活气息的房子原先是艘战船的事实，在这一刻才在Rose心里无比真切起来。

她仰起头，只见屋顶两侧升起透明的空气壁罩，碧色光华从两侧腾起，在顶峰并成一道弧线。寒冷刺骨的空气被隔绝在外，墨黑穹隆垂下澹澹紫光。

在封闭的房间打开一隅窥探太空，无异于蚂蚁爬出洞穴，凝视千年古兽的幽幽巨口。零碎剔透的紫光环绕弥漫，如同被敲碎的透光紫晶，在天幕上拢出一个巨大浓黑的深洞。夜空中明星点点，生机暗涌，而那黑洞如深渊倒悬，死气蔓延。

黑暗如墨汁倒灌，稠密，却无一丝波动。

Rose瞳孔惊讶地微微缩紧，她早就想问了，却没找到合适的时机：“那是什么？”

Wolf面色平静， 早已习惯这摄人心魄的景象：“80年前，赛博人入侵了距离地球只有6光年的半人马座星系，并向地球进发。”

“80年前？”rose诧异道，“100年前我和Doctor刚解救了一次地球，200年前我们赶跑了Jagrafess，地球也太多灾多难了。”

200年前的事早已被人类淡忘，Wolf 蹙紧眉头：“什么是Jagrafess？”

“Oh, 一滩黏糊糊的怪物，只有脖子像甘蔗一样从身体里伸出来，当时他控制了整个第四帝国的新闻媒体，你不会想见到他的。”

“等等，200年前，你今年多大了？”

“刚刚18，”Rose撒了个小谎，柔软的舌尖舔了舔前牙，“我们不仅仅在星球之间旅行，我们是时间旅行者。”

Wolf 双臂交叉抱于胸前，身体微微后倾，审视地看着她。他的目光如探照灯般上上下下移动，似乎想要照进她的骨髓里看个究竟。

Rose学着他的姿势站定，满不在乎地任他打量。在她眼里，Doctor这副样子可爱极了。

——以往只有Doctor让她惊讶的份，如今“时间旅行”这个词从她嘴里说出来却能让他大吃一惊，真是风水轮流转。

Wolf慢吞吞地开口：“你看起来可不止十八岁。”

“你说什么呢？” 

没料到最后居然等来这么一句，Rose气得跳脚，忍不住锤了Wolf一下。

Wolf愣在原地，那张口结舌的样子简直像一只受宠若惊的小动物。

Rose忍不住又笑了起来：“听到我能穿越时空，你不惊讶吗？”

艰涩跋扈的气氛此时如冰雪消融，Wolf不好意思地移开视线：“我的父亲是时间特工，时间旅行也不是什么了不起的事。”

Rose立即想起了Wolf那个熟悉的姓氏：“你说你姓Harkness，你父亲叫什么？”

Wolf如实回答：“Jack Harkness。”

“不会吧？”Rose 的表情先是一片空白，紧接着慢慢丰富起来。

“你，咳——你能、再说一遍吗？”

“当然，”Wolf顶着Doctor那张脸坦然重复道，“Jack Harkness是我父亲，我父亲的名字是Jack Harkness。”

“……”

Wolf冲Rose扬了扬眉。

实在是撑不住，Rose捧腹大笑起来：

“噗哈哈哈哈哈——”

她笑得停不下来，肚子都痛了，站也站不住，单脚蹦着扶住一旁的桌子。

笑声回荡在空旷的房间里，格外响亮。Wolf感到莫名其妙：“你笑什么？这不是一个很普通的名字吗？”

Rose笑得快失声了，她一手指着Wolf，指尖不停地颤抖着，半晌才说：

“哈哈哈哈，你应该当着Jack 的面喊他一次爸爸，相信我，他会高兴得跳脱衣舞的，我很早以前就想看了，哈哈哈哈……”

“这一点也不好笑，那毫无责任心的家伙在我还没出生的时候就抛弃了我爸——妈妈——你到底在笑什么？”

Rose一边揉着肚子，一边冲Wolf摆摆手，咽了咽唾沫，才勉强忍住：“我只是、我只是——太遗憾了，哈哈哈哈——”

她没忍住又爆笑出声，Wolf的脑门简直要竖起黑线了，他焦躁地在原地来回走动：“你到底在笑什么？”

“没什么，”Rose倒吸一口气，终于再次忍住了，抬手擦了擦眼泪，“你继续说，看样子你父亲也无法证明你的存在了。你母亲呢？”

“几年前的时候去世了。”

“我很遗憾。”Rose努力地让自己的语气听起来像是那么回事，实际上她对Wolf说的话半个字都不信，她连那位女士的名字都不敢问，万一他以为他妈妈叫Jackie呢。

尽管她还是很愿意和Doctor共享母亲——可怜的Doctor，风光一世，记忆乱成一团，从过往的记忆里抽出人名拼凑出了自己的一生。

她敢打赌，那位Alan也已经不在人世了。

“你刚刚说80年前，发生了什么？”

Wolf 沉声，努力让自己严肃起来：“赛博人入侵了人马座星系的类地行星，离人类第四帝国咫尺之遥。人类为了生存，只好拼死一战。但他们有着极强的繁衍能力，通过……通过转换俘虏，每路过一个星球，他们就会将星球上所有类人猿生物变成自己的同类。”

Rose脸上的笑容僵住。

“为了联合剩余的力量，人马座和银河系剩余的高等生物结成联盟，集中两大星系的力量抵御赛博人入侵，但不过是拖延速度罢了。三年前，赛博人即将到达太阳系，我和我的伙伴Alan被选中入伍，抵御赛博军团。”

她轻声问：“后来发生什么了。”

“有一次我们的战舰被击毁，躲起来等待救援。救援舰赶来的时候，赛博人已经逼近，我登上了甲板，Alan却没有赶上，再见到他时，他已经是赛博人了。”

Rose抿住唇，压抑的宁静化作流动的夜色在他们之间来回滚动。她安抚地握住Wolf的沧桑粗糙的手，毫不意外地再次摸到细碎斑驳的伤疤。这是以前她和Doctor奔跑在一起的时候所没有的，她突然害怕起来——

她和Doctor到底失散多久了，Doctor说的这些事到底多少是想象的，又有多少是真的？Doctor身上到底发生了什么？

突然，一丝电流窜过她的脑海，如同流散的岩浆跳进冻土，她的瞳孔猛然张大。

——千疮百孔的大地，沸腾翻涌的黄沙，千万道激光射线的缝隙中，他抓住腾空而起的战舰机尾，全副武装的医疗兵伸手拉住了他的胳膊。

身后有人撕心裂肺地喊他的名字，他膝盖攀上甲板，在尖啸狂风中艰难地转过身，朝下方伸出手。

本该清透的日光在漫天沙尘中浑浊不堪，黑甲磨损的手套露出磨损流血的指尖，那人猛地向上一跃，他的手迎了上去，原本已经捉住了指尖，另一只手离那人的胳膊不过咫尺，下方的人却重重一沉。

他越飞越高，那人却沉到了银色的深渊里，拼命抬头望着他，喊他的名字。

“Wolf——”

刺破云霄的绝望叫声恍如昨日，渐渐地，雾霭如絮掩住地面，他连那人的脸都看不清了。

“你怎么哭了？”

Rose摸了摸脸颊，指尖尽是湿热水泽。

“我不知道，我只是……”

她只是看到了Wolf脑海中的那一幕，并感同身受。

是心灵感应。

Rose猛地抬头。这是时间领主的技能，可Wolf却还没意识到发生了什么，只是疑惑地望着她。

Rose捏住了Doctor的手，展开他的手掌，翻来覆去地看，又哑声问：“后来呢？”

“后来我杀了他。”

Rose痛苦地闭上眼睛，眼泪不可抑制地滑落下来：

“……我很难过。”

“为了什么？”

Wolf 不可思议地看着她。明明是他犯下的罪行，他尚未动容，眼前毫不知情的人却在流泪。

自那以后，每每思及旧事，他都不可抑制地感到空洞和绝望，这是第一次他没感到悲伤。他从Rose掌中抽出手，指尖抚过她脸上的泪痕。

“你为什么难过？”

“……为了，为了这种事再一次发生到你身上。”

“再一次”，这个词让Wolf收回了手。

“我说过，我不是你那个Doctor。”他语气冰冷，满是抗拒，“你为什么就是不承认我？我是一个活生生存在着的人，就站在你的面前，你为什么一直在否定我的过去？”

“我并不否定，”rose擦干净眼泪，露出微红的眼眶，“我知道那些事真实发生过。”

所以她才愈发难过。

“我很遗憾。但你做了正确的选择，从他变成赛博人的那一刻起，就不再是他了，他变成了没有感情的机器，他已经死了。”

“亲手杀死自己同伴的又不是你。”

“因为我了解赛博人。”

“现在你又了解赛博人了？之前你还跟我说你从来没听说过这个种族。”

Rose闭上眼睛，颅内钝痛，炙热的气息在她喉间翻涌着，她胸腔上下起伏，努力将这种不适感压下去。

最终，她将这些都归咎于刚刚那一瞬在她和Doctor之间发生的心灵感应：“我就是突然知道了。”

她抬头，整片紫花环绕的璀璨星云落尽她琥珀色的眼眸，恰如其分地在瞳孔处映下浓稠的黑洞：

“后来发生了什么，Wolf?”

“……”Wolf 深深看了她一眼，才道，“当时赛博人距离太阳系只有三个星域，等他们集体进入圆盘星系，我们点燃了星系内的三颗恒星。”

“整座星系付之一炬，连带着所有的赛博人灰飞烟灭，化为亿万年才能消散的紫色星尘，最终成为了地球上方可有可无的装饰品。”

星光在Wolf苍蓝剔透的眼珠内流转。

“……那个星系内的居民，撤离了吗？”

“据联盟政府说，都撤离了，但没有人知道他们到底去了哪里。”

舱室内老旧破损的金属家具在宁静柔弱的紫色星光下黯然失色，一时没人说话，两人轻缓起伏的呼吸都听得清晰。

Rose的额头抽痛地厉害，神经末梢吊起，有节奏地四下四下来回抻动。

Doctor身上发生了这么多事，她到底离开了多久？这段时间她又去了哪里，中间到底发生了什么，为何她什么也记不得了？

她是被什么人消除了记忆，还是简单的时间传送让她凑巧就降落在了Doctor身边？

以前这些都是Doctor才需要思考的事，可现在他对这一切一无所知，甚至否定自己的身份，这一切都让rose感到无所适从。

她大脑放空，望着这片璀璨绚丽却象征死亡的天幕，眼角突然闪过一片白光。

她警觉地转过头，倒退了好几步。Wolf 不知道她在干什么，刚要开口，只见她忽然抬起手，指着夜空一角：“他们在那里干什么？”

Wolf走到她身侧，同她肩并着肩，镶嵌着皇家标识的巨大母舰停留在天空一角，竟还未离去，机头直对着Wolf的小屋，仿佛在窥探他们。

Rose轻声问道：“Micky如今是英国总统？”

Wolf纠正道：“不是英国，是两个星系的联合总统。”

纵然已经有了心理准备，Rose还是被这个玛丽苏B级电影才敢写的头衔给震得噎了一下。

“……为什么那些人那么恨他，他真的谋杀了上一任总统？”

Wolf凝视着天空巨大的白色母舰，一时没有说话。突然，母舰灯光一闪，白色光华穿越夜风向他们站着的地方旋转而来，Wolf连忙扯住Rose的衣角，将她拽进了一个边缘角落。

没有偷窥者想被偷窥对象发现自己的存在。

或许他们只是暂时逗留，看到Wolf飞船顶部突然打开，觉得有些好奇。

“我不知道——”Wolf凝视着上方，“我不想这么说，但我觉得，他已经不是我以前认识的那个Micky了。”

Rose耸耸肩：“谁不是呢？”

两人沉默了一会儿，母舰灯光又在屋顶上方旋转了两圈，发出一声轰鸣，朝相反的方向远远飞去。

等到母舰完全从视野中消失了，Wolf才道：“没有人想到他真的会当上总统。毕竟，他的竞争对手可是那位点燃三颗恒星的英雄。”

“Mordo？”

“对，他还提出要给地球加上恒温罩，几乎是民心所向。”

“那你当初为何不支持他？”

Wolf沉默了一下：“我只是觉得他不差我这一票。Micky毕竟是我最好的兄弟，当时我还在战场上，没几个钱，也没管那么多，就全押进了星际赌票。原本只是义气用事，结果选票公布的那天下午，Mordo就凭空消失了，就像阳光下的雾气一样，嘭！”

Wolf打了个响指。

“有人说亲眼看到他进了总统办公室，但除了一座雕塑，卫兵们什么也没找到。”

Rose轻声接上他的话头：“而根据法律，选票第二多的议员担任副总统。若总统失踪或死亡，副总统顺位成为总统。”

“没错。”

“为什么星际总统今晚会亲自来找你？”这个时机未免也太过巧合了。

Wolf手伸进皮衣口袋，摸出了一只怀表。

“这是我父亲留给我的东西，我上战场之前把它给了Micky，你知道的，万一我回不来，这就留给他当一个念想。”

“他今晚是来把这个还你的？”

“对。”

Rose从Wolf手里取过怀表，顶端金色的细链垂到空中，闪出些许涟涟的碎光。瑰丽的红宝石碎片如朵朵苔花散落在表盘上。

怀表被高高举起到空中，Rose在黯淡的星光下将它来回翻转了几下，突然看见了几道细细的弧光。

“你能将灯打开吗？”

屋顶无声关闭，明亮的灯光从屋顶落下来。金属表盘上的花纹骤然清晰地出现在两人眼前。

Rose素白的指尖如浸了冰水一般微微颤抖起来。

“怎么了？”Wolf疑惑地问。

Rose喃喃：“这是Gallifrey语，这是Doctor母星的语言——我在Doctor身上看到过这块表，但和你这块不一样，这是怎么来的？”

“我告诉你了，这是我爸给我的。”

“……”Rose的手在半空中无力地张合了两下，今晚第一次有了骂人的冲动。

——简直鸡同鸭讲。

但性格使然，她永远不会紧盯着一处不放，看着Wolf茫然无辜的眼睛，一线灵光突然划过她的脑海：

“你为什么叫这个名字——Wolf?”

“我生下来就叫这个名字，有什么问题吗”

“你有绰号吗？”

Wolf抬手捏住了下巴：“……我没什么朋友，但我小的时候，母亲嫌弃我拖累她，经常会喊我……BAD WOLF——你怎么了？”

涔涔冷汗从Rose的鬓发间滚落下来，像是冰块融化出的细小水珠，镇得她面白如雪。她颅内之前暂缓下去的疼痛复发，神筋跳动得愈发激烈，如同飓风碾压过境，无数画面如走马灯般一帧帧地在她脑海里翩跹而过，最后定格在一个古典破旧的小镇。小镇上旗帜招摇飘动，两个词布满大街小巷，鳞次栉比，紧接着，画面渐渐消融，如同清晨阳光消散了山脚下的晨雾。

她的身体如筛子般抖动着，仿佛下一秒就能倒下来，Wolf连忙扶住他的肩膀，淡淡的玫瑰香气盈盈而上。

“这个名字的意思是……”Rose艰难地眨了两下眼睛，对上Wolf的视线。

“——世界末日。”

TBC.


End file.
